


Little Disasters

by lamergirl



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, shitty parents, teenage disaster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: It feels like a story.An angsty teen novel where a bunch of damaged teenagers find each other. It feels like it's supposed to be heartwarming, that everyone accepts each other unlike the world they were born into.  A bunch of close friends who only feel the warmth of the sun when they are in each other’s company. And as they become closer, all of their problems fade into the background.Life, However, does not always imitate art.





	Little Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on the teenage disasters au from @GhostPatrol on here and @smosh-stuff on Tumblr.
> 
> I've been working on this since like late January, and since I'm posting this in may you can tell it took me a long ass time, but I'm super proud of the final product! It's probably one of the best one-chapter fics I've written! I hope you guys enjoy it!

It feels like a story.

An angsty teen novel where a bunch of damaged teenagers find each other. It feels like it's supposed to be heartwarming, that everyone accepts each other unlike the world they were born into.  A bunch of close friends who only feel the warmth of the sun when they are in each other’s company. And as they become closer, all of their problems fade into the background.

Life, However, does not always imitate art.

Wouldn’t it be nice? To have all of your debilitating problems fade into the background?

But it might be just as nice to have people that make it so you can live through it.

But all stories, true or otherwise, have to start somewhere.

This one started with Matthew Sohinki, or as he preferred, Sohinki. His father was a well-off asshole who was barely around and threw money at his problems, and his mother was a person who used the money that was thrown at her to get high and drunk enough of the time that she could do what she wanted without having to feel guilty for not actually raising the child she had.

Once he was old enough to realize how fucked up his life was, he stopped letting his dad throw money at him. He straight up refused any money the dick tried to give him and ended up finding his own way to make himself money. Yes, he dealt drugs, but only weed. He couldn’t stand any of the harder stuff, and this way he always had weed around for himself.

His business did him well. He was eating every day, able to buy himself things when he needed them, and never have that mental battle of whether or not he should ask his father.

He started middle of freshman year and by the end, he had built up a steady clientele. One particular kid stood out to him, and his name was David Moss, though he went by the nickname Lasercorn. Since his business was dealing with potheads, not to mention he was a pothead himself, he didn’t question the nickname.

Lasercorn was an interesting client. He would text him every few days, usually late at night, and would go and meet him pretty much anywhere to get his stuff. He would show up at all hours of the night on his worn skateboard that was covered in stickers. These kinds of meetings led to some interesting talks, and the two found themselves good friends by the end of the school year.

The thing about Lasercorn was that he hated to be home and would never be there if he could help it. His father liked to drink and punch, and his mother liked to be a coward(his exact words). You could say he jumped into the idea of teenage rebellion at full force, dying his hair bright orange and smoking as much weed as his limited funds would let him.

With Sohinki’s insomnia and Lasercorn’s wanderlust, they found themselves going all over the place during the summer, usually late at night, which led to some interesting encounters. The most memorable one by far happened in late July. They were in the middle of the city walking down the mostly empty streets at one in the morning when it happened. They both watched as people started to burst out of the basement of some building and run down the streets, they both realized what was going on pretty quickly. There had been an underground rave, probably with a lot of underage drinking and illegal drugs, and someone had probably called the cops.

At first, both of their instincts were to keep going. They sure as hell weren’t going to stick around until the police arrived. That’s when they saw her. A girl with Purple hair and a neon blue and green outfit was also trying to flee the scene but was finding that difficult. She was wobbling and leaned heavily on the railing as she came up the stairs. Once she was standing on the sidewalk, she seemed very disoriented and unable to do more than attempt to stumble forward. Both of them saw her and could guess that whatever illegal drug she was dealing with, wasn’t one you took voluntarily. What ended up stopping them in their tracks was when someone running up the stairs pushed past her and knocked her over sending her sprawled onto the sidewalk.

It made Sohinki angry to see everyone else hop over her or around her. No one even spared her a glance as she tried to get herself back up. The sirens could now be heard in the distance and the crowd was thinning.

“I’m pretty sure she was in my science class.” Sohinki had said as he watched someone nearly step on her hand.

“She was definitely in my Gym class.” Lasercorn had said.

“We can’t leave her there.” Sohinki had finally sighed.

“Well, we could… But we're not going to. Come on.” Lasercorn had said and the two of them ran across the street. They each grabbed an arm and hoisted the girl to her feet. She didn’t seem to be capable of quite comprehending what was going on so the two of them wrapped her arms around their shoulders, all of them were relatively short, and half carried half dragged her the 5 blocks back to Sohinki’s house.

She mumbled some sort of thank you’s as she dropped her on his couch. They managed to get some water into her before she passed out. They draped a blanket over her and left the water on the table next to her.

The girl's name was Mari Takahashi, and she had her own set of problems. A lifetime of being ambitious and talented, with parents who were too busy screaming at each other to care, takes its toll. When she woke up the next day, she was seemed very nervous until she realized what had happened and then she was very thankful.

“It’s not every day you wake up in a strange guys house for a good reason.” She had said. “Though I guess being roofied is not exactly a good thing…”

Mari Hit it off with them right away. They both understood more than she could know when she said her parents probably didn’t even notice that she hadn’t come home that night.

Just like that, they were a trio.

The new trio entered sophomore year optimistically, none of them had had friends quite like this before, so it was a nice change to have people that cared. They were even luckier in that they all had homeroom together.

The first day of school ended up interesting.

All three of them had stayed over at Sohinki’s the night before and left the house very late. They walked into homeroom 10 minutes after the bell and there were only 3 seats left. Sohinki and Lasercorn grabbed the seats next to each other and Mari was left to sit in the desk in front of Lasercorn. While going to put her bag down she ended up knocking everything off the desk next to her.

she quickly bent down to help the guy pick up his stuff, “Sorry.”

“No problem,” the kid said as he grabbed his things and sat back down, going back to doodling in the notebook he had been doodling in.

Though she isn’t quite sure what made her, Mari kept talking. “Hey, you’re new here right?” She asked and the guy looked up mildly surprised, probably not expecting the conversation to continue.

“Yeah, just moved in last week.” He said with a shy smile. “My names Joven”

“Cool, I’m Mari.” She pointed the boys behind her, “That’s Sohinki and Lasercorn.”

“Sup,” They both said at the same time.

“Lasercorn?” Joven asked, “That’s an interesting nickname.”

“And how do you know that it’s not my birth name?” Lasercorn said leaning toward Joven with a come-at-me gesture. Mari almost smacked him, she was sure he was gonna scare the new kid away.

But Joven just laughed, “that would be quite a name”

“Says the kid named Joven” Lasercorn fired back.

“It’s a nickname. And it’s a nickname that doesn’t sound like someone picked two random words out of a hat.” Joven said and Mari snorted.

“I like him,” Sohinki said as Lasercorn flipped him off.

Joshua ‘Joven’ Ovenshire ended up sitting with them every day after that. And though he was the one that seemed most together for a while, they soon discovered he had his own set of fucked up problems. His father, who was an uptight rich lawyer, had divorced his mom after having an affair himself with his assistant. The ensuing divorce was nasty. He got the house and all the assets including Joven’s younger brother. His mom had been lucky to get out with him. They had moved away and now without any of her savings to lean back on, all of it had gone to the lawyers, she was working two jobs and busting her ass off to pay for the small and broken-down house they now lived in. Joven helped her as much as he could, he got a job at the local gas station store and he gave half of his money to his mom to help pay for things.

Joven integrating into their friend group at first seemed like their group had been completed. they had a manic dancer, a hot head pothead, a chill dealer, and compassionate arguer. But this was only the beginning.

A month into the year, Joven was transferred into the honors science class. Aside for all of the barrages of “nerd”, the other three were super proud of him. He hadn’t been entirely excited for this change however because he liked having chemistry with Mari. On his first day in the class, he finds, of course, the only person left to be his lab partner is the most intimidating guy in the room.

The kid had to be at least 6’5”, with broad shoulders, Silver hair, and an all-black outfit that included jeans with about 30 zippers on it and a biker jacket. He was sure at that moment that he was screwed.

Of course, he couldn’t have been more wrong. His new lab partner, Wes, turns out to be a total nerd. Not only did he jump at the opportunity to tell Joven that the sticker on his notebook is from the legend of Zelda when Joven asks, but he genuinely cared when Joven started a conversation about Batman. While they may not have focused on their assignment that much that day, Joven left that class excited at the prospect of getting a new friend.

By now it seemed like a requirement to have some sort of parental hang-ups, and Wesley Johnson definitely fit in there. He had some Crazy strict parents who expected the world of him but never praised him for all he did do. They were more than well off and spent a lot of their time traveling around the country, assuming Wes could handle things himself, but god forbid he get so much as an A- on a piece of homework they would be all over his ass.

Around the same time, Joven was getting to know Wes, Mari had made a new friend herself. She had gotten into the habit of using the school's dance studio to practice her ballet on Thursdays during lunch, the only day she didn’t have lunch with any of the crew. One day as she went to open up the door to the dance room, she could hear some music playing inside, and she worried she would have to find a new space as she opened the door. She saw a guy, whom she had recognized vaguely from one or two of her classes from the year before, breakdancing in the middle of the room. Whoever this kid was, he was good, and Mari could see that. It only took him a few moments to notice her but when he did, he didn’t jump up right away, he finished his move, then smoothly stood up, going over to the speaker to pause his music. “are you looking for Ms. Whittle? Cause she is at lunch.” He said once the music was off.

“No, actually, I usually dance here during this period.” She said simply, wondering if she should see if the auditorium was empty.

“Oh shit, sorry my bad. They moved around my schedule a little bit, I used to dance here on Wednesdays. I honestly didn’t know anyone else used this room to dance.” He said already starting to gather up his stuff.

“hey no, it’s cool, I’ll just go to the auditorium,” Mari said, already turning to walk out.

“You were here first, it would be a dick move to make you leave,” he said quickly before she could get anywhere.

“You're already set up and everything, really it's ok.” She said quickly.

“I mean if you want, we could share? Do you do hip hop?” He asked.

This really stopped Mari in her tracks, she thought about it for a second before responding. “I mean I’m usually focused on Ballet, but I’ve been known to bust a few moves. She said with a shy smile, putting her bag down by the door, closing it behind her.

He smiled and went to put the music back on, and that’s how she spent her lunch period. Dancing along with A guy who she soon learned was called Flitz. By the end of that lunch period, she had even taught him a few ballet moves.

Flitz was probably the luckiest of the group because he had the most loving and supporting family. His mother cared about him and his siblings so much and all of them cared about each other. Sometimes Flitz thinks about how if his father hadn’t died when he was a toddler, he would almost have the ideal family. He knows, in reality, they would probably still be struggling with money, having 7 kids wasn’t exactly cheap.

While all of these new things were happening, the dynamic of the friend group was changing. As the core four got closer, they had dropped some boundaries. Movie nights devolved into a big cuddle session on whoever’s couch and being close, at least to each other, stopped scaring them. That Is until things started getting even more serious.

This particular change started the same way everything had started, with Sohinki and Lasercorn. They had both been pretty high, the two walking into Sohinki’s empty house at 2 am, planning on watching a movie in the Livingroom. Sitting together on the couch, there was a weird energy in the room. It was that weird energy that kept them sitting up in their own space for the first 10 minutes. After that though, Sohinki seemingly relaxed enough to lean into Lasercorn, and for some reason, Sohinki’s head on his shoulder, made him relax too. It seemed like the weird energy was gone until Sohinki paused the movie. Lasercorn turned to ask him why, it had been at a good part, but the words died in his throat, because the second he turned toward Sohinki, his friend grabbed his face and kissed him.

Lasercorn at first wasn’t quite sure how to feel. He knew he liked it, hell he liked it a lot, kissing him back almost immediately. They made out for a while on the couch, stopping only to catch their breath, the movie entirely was forgotten, before passing out on top of each other, probably sometime around 4 am.

He started feeling weird when he woke up at who knows what time and looked down to see a peaceful Sohinki on his chest. He had thoroughly enjoyed himself last night, and even though they hadn’t done much more than a kiss, he felt like he had just slept with his best friend. Like it was fun but probably wrong, and they should probably never do that again.

When Sohinki wakes up, they end up playing a bunch of video games and chilling around the house the entire morning, and they don’t discuss it once, so Lasercorn is confident that he won’t have to worry about it. That is until the following weekend where they find themselves high off their asses in Sohinki’s bedroom. The controllers from the abandoned game of Mario kart lay abandoned on the floor near the bed as the two of them lay side by side, talking about random shit while staring up at the ceiling.

To Lasercorn, it felt like somebody was watching a video and skipped 20 minutes ahead, because Lasercorn suddenly finds himself on top of Sohinki, making out with him again. He has no idea when it shifted but he was once again in the position where he didn’t feel like he should be doing what he was, but not wanting to stop at all. This time, the thoughts pile up in his head though and he finds himself pulling away, he pulls away enough so that Sohinki opens his eyes to find out what’s going on. “Doesn’t this scare you?”

“What?” Sohinki said, mildly disoriented.

“This. Doesn’t this scare you?” Lasercorn asked again, gesturing between the two of them.

If he hadn’t looked so distraught, Sohinki would have dismissed it. Instead, after a moment, he answered honestly. “Yes, it does.” There’s a pause as Lasercorn considers this, “But it doesn’t scare me enough to want to stop.” Sohinki says. There’s another pause and Lasercorn is looking off to the side, still supporting himself over Sohinki. “What about you?”

At that Lasercorn looks down at the boy underneath him. He considered the question for a moment, “No.” he said softly. “It doesn’t.”

“Then get back down here,” Sohinki had said with only a little bit of exasperation in his tone and they had gotten right back to business.

The two of them didn’t really get to be alone quite as much as they used to previously. With the group expanding it seemed they were always in a group, not to mention that Mari was always inviting Flitz around with them and Joven was always inviting Wes. The two new kids, while at first being intimidating, ended up becoming just as much a part of the group as Mari and Joven. This enabled them to have access to a house that wasn’t small and run down and was usually empty, that being Wes’s house.

They spent many an afternoon after school sprawled out in the basement across couches and the rug, doing homework or just generally fucking around. Mari usually didn’t get to join them because she had Ballet 3 days a week, but tonight was one of the rare days that everyone was free on the same day that Wes was gonna have a night to himself, so they all decided, because it was a Friday, they would all sleepover.

As Lasercorn was chilling on the couch with Mari and Flitz, he couldn’t help but feel that weird energy again. This time he wasn’t (as) high, so he didn’t really know what to feel about it. Especially when surrounded by people he cared about.

It had been Flitz who had started the weird conversation. “Sohinki, how far have you gone?”

“That depends, are you asking about bases? Because I still don’t quite know what 2nd and 3rd base are.” Sohinki said to some laughter around the group. They were all in a weird circle around the coffee table with a few of them on the couch but most of them sitting on the floor. Sohinki was sitting in front of Lasercorn and leaning on his legs

“Then don’t use bases, just how far have you gone?” Flitz asked again.

“Well, I’ve made out pretty hot and heavy before,” Sohinki said and he didn’t even have to look up to know Lasercorn was probably looking anywhere but at Sohinki. “Honestly I wish I could erase 2 out of 4 of those times though.”

“Why is that?” Mari asked, adjusting herself on the couch so she was sitting on her feet.

“Well, I’ve had 2 people this year try to get in my pants so they could get some free weed.” Sohinki said and everyone nodded in understanding, “I mean it was really hot until Courtney from 8th period is whispering breathlessly in my ear if I can pass her a gram the next day. I sent her packing after that.”

“What about the other one?” Wes asked and Sohinki sighed.

“One of the hot football players, I think his name was Tanner, pushed me up against the wall in the empty locker room, in the sexy way, not the bullying way calm down Joven, and when he had to go, he said we could continue after the game if I could give him a, and I quote a ‘too sexy discount’. I told him I didn’t offer discounts and he told me to get lost or he would punch my face in. These assholes don’t realize I use their money to fucking eat I guess and think that a bi guy will do anything for sex? Like I would do a lot, but food is still a priority.”

“So, all the experience you have is with manipulative assholes? Wow…” Flitz said, sitting back, “sucks man.”

“Not all of them, I’ve also made out with Lasercorn. Twice.” At that, Lasercorn turned beat red and smacked Sohinki on the top of the head, everyone else devolving into loud laughter. “Hey! Come on at least I know you’re not doing it for free weed since I already let you smoke with me for free.” And with that Lasercorn hit him again.

“Dude!” Is the only word he manages.

“Listen it's completely fine, Mari and Flitz totally made out the other day,”  Sohinki said, patting Lasercorn’s knee.

“Seriously?” Joven said turning his attention to the two that were sitting next to each other on the couch.

“In my defense I was drunk and he’s hot,” Mari said simply.

“In my defense, she is fucking beautiful, I mean I was drunk too, but come on have you seen her?” Flitz defends and Mari blushes a little at all the praise as the rest of the group echoes his sentiment.

“Does that mean I’m the only one here who hasn’t ever kissed anyone?” Joven asked with a slightly disappointed tone of voice, “I was at least in that boat with Lasercorn, but I guess not anymore…”

“You’re not alone dude, I haven’t kissed anyone either,” Wes said also looking a little sheepish.

“You know what?” Mari said suddenly, “Life is too short and shitty to be sad by yourself. I mean, I found a group of people I care about and trust, which is more than I ever thought I would be able to say, so why keep feelings or wants hidden? This won't last forever, so why not enjoy it as much as we can now?”

There was a moment of silence while the group let it all sink in. Joven had glanced over to Wes to see his reaction and suddenly Wes was kissing him. He was utterly unprepared but tried to kiss back a little after a moment, but then suddenly the kiss was over.

“There. Now everyone in this room has kissed someone.” Wes said with a little smirk on his face.

Joven sort of floundered for a moment, not quite sure how to speak for a second. Finally, after a second he says, “Wait... can we do that again? because you took me by surprise, and I can do much better.”

Everyone laughed at the shitty excuse as Wes pulled Joven close and they kissed again.

It all just kept going after that. By the time they went to sleep, everyone had kissed everyone else in the room. But they still weren’t quite sure what they were, or if they even needed to be anything at all. Everyone seemed to follow Mari’s philosophy though, Life was too short and shitty to be sad by yourself. 

 

* * *

 

Junior year, Joven and Flitz join the cast and crew for the school’s spring musical. Flitz had apparently wanted to do that since freshman year but hadn’t done it because “I don’t really know why I haven’t, but I want to do it now, and you should come with me.” He had pleaded to Joven one night while Joven had been dropping him off.

“I don’t know… I’m not really a good dancer or singer, so why would I audition for a musical?” Joven had protested.

“But your good with tech stuff, you could sign up for the crew?” Flitz had said easily and suddenly Joven didn’t have a reason _not_ to join.

Flitz had asked Joven because everyone else had things they did after school except those 2. Mari was still doing ballet, Wes was on student council, Lasercorn went to the skate park with some acquaintances, and when he wasn’t watching Lasercorn fall off the halfpipe, Sohinki was making edibles to sell to his customers.

Joven had tried to argue that he worked, but Flitz argued back that he only worked on Saturday’s and Sunday’s, so he had plenty of time.

Joven had to reluctantly admit that he genuinely enjoyed being a part of the crew. Not only did he get to watch from the back as Flitz danced to his heart's content, but if it wasn’t for that spring musical, their group would have never really been complete.

Ericka Bozeman, the stage manager/ director’s assistant, was a Junior just like them, who pretty much devoted her life to making sure the musical went fantastic. Everyone called her Boze, and if you tried to call her Ericka there was a good chance, she would try to fight you. That was the thing about Boze, though she was the smallest person in the cast and crew she was also probably the most aggressive. Not necessarily in a bad way. If the director left her in charge no one would ever cross her, they probably got more done when the director left the room then when he was there because of her.

Aside from that, she was also one of the most fun people to be around, a fact Joven found out against his will. See Boze and Flitz became friends quickly, meaning Boze would sit with the two of them sometimes during cast things, and before and after rehearsals. Boze was definitely one of those people who saw what she wanted and did whatever she could to get it. From day one, she seemingly made it her mission to make Joven her best friend and while at first, he found himself ready to leave, by the time hell week was coming up he knew he would miss the closeness when it was over.

Boze was surprisingly private. For someone as open as she was, they realized after being friends for several months, they knew absolutely nothing about her parents, or where she lived. Joven knew better than to bring it up though, every time family was brought up, Boze faded out of the conversation. He knew enough about shitty home lives to bring anything up.

One day in April a few days into hell week, after a long day of tech rehearsals, Flitz walked up to Boze who was putting away her headset and asked her if she wanted to come with him and Joven to In & out.

“Um sure, do you think I could bring a friend?” She had asked and Flitz had shrugged.

“I don’t see why not?” He had said and she had quickly stepped off to ask her friend. Joven watched as she walked up to the male lead of the musical, Damien Haas, probably the most intimidating of the entire cast. Probably the most talented and experienced actor and singer there.

This time however he reserved judgment though. Joven realized that judging Damien on what he saw from afar was stupid. He had been so wrong about Wes, someone he was closer than ever with, and also pretty wrong about Boze, someone who he wanted to include in more of his life, so rather than dread grabbing food with the Damien, he tried to keep an open mind.

Damien was hilarious. He made joke after joke that had Joven covering his mouth so he wouldn’t loudly walrus in the corner of the fast food restaurant at 10 pm. Unfortunately, the fun times came to an end shortly when Damien received a call from his mother. Joven could hear her yelling from across the table until Damien, no longer smiling, got up and moved away from the table to talk to her.

Damien left pretty soon after that, Boze in tow, with nothing more of an explanation then, “strict parents, sorry.”

As they got to know Damien better throughout the next few days, they learned that Damien’s parents were very religious. Very. The kind of religious that thought all the gays would burn and hell. The kind of religious that thought everyone should wait till marriage. And the kind of religious that didn’t trust teenagers out at night after dark because the only thing for them to do that late was sin. Apparently, his curfew was 10, and the previous night he had asked if he could stay out a little later and his parents had told him, no, but he hadn’t received the text message until it was too late due to bad service. At least that had been the excuse he had given to his parents and they had thankfully let him off with a warning.

Through learning this about Damien they ended up learning about Boze as well. Her parents had also been crazy strict. Probably stricter than Damien’s parents. She couldn’t wear tank tops or skirts above the knee, she had to be home directly after school unless given distinct permission, and she wasn’t even allowed to talk to boys, let alone be friends with them or date them. So last summer, she had left them. Taken the super shitty used car that they had bought for her 16th birthday, filled it with all of the belongings she needed and peaced out.

The saddest part is they had barely made an effort to find her. They called a few parents of friends they knew, but when those came up dry, they pretty much gave up. According to Boze, they hadn’t even called the police. So Boze was essentially homeless at 17, somehow still determined to enjoy what she had left of high school while struggling with a part-time job to keep her car running and eat enough to not starve. Damien had essentially saved her, he and a few other friends she had made that year kept her going. Damien tended to sneak her into his house late at night and let her use his shower and sleep on their couch, definitely more comfortable than the back seat of her car, waking her up before his parents did to sneak her out.

Joven finally felt he understood the clinginess.

On opening night, the whole group came and brought flowers that rivaled the ones brought out for the main cast, but Joven and Flitz felt like the main characters with all the love and praise. They introduced Boze and Damien to the group that night and it everyone practically ate them up. Mari absolutely loved Boze right away and Damien and Wes nerded out immediately. It was like they had been there all along.

 

As closing night came and went, their friendship with Boze and Damien had only grown stronger. Damien managed to set up a meeting with his parents and Wes’s parents to allow him to go over to Wes’s house so he could actually hang out with them after school.

It was one of those days, studying for their finals and regents, that they shared the other side of their relationship with Damien and Boze. Boze seemed all for it. She completely agreed with Mari’s sentiment. Who was it gonna hurt letting them be happy?

Damien was not as easily convinced. He made it abundantly clear that it wasn’t because he didn’t enjoy them, he just was straight. Even without mentioning the gayness, everything about their arrangement rocked his world view. Being so intimate with so many people without lifelong commitment? It was a terrifying concept.

Most things that they enjoyed in each others company were terrifying concepts it seemed, to their new sheltered friend. Getting drunk on a school night, getting high by the lake, even not being afraid to show their love for each other. All things that Damien slowly warmed up to but never participated. So, they hoped that, without pushing, he could warm up to the other idea too.

They all remember that summer night with perfect clarity. Damien had somehow convinced his parents to let him stay over at Wes’s house, a feat all on its own, and they were all going to have a great night. They had all piled into Jovens truck and drove out of the neighborhood, and practically out of the city, farther than they had driven out at night before. They had brought a huge blanket to cover the dirty bed of Jovens truck and they all laid out on the blanket watching the stars. They passed around Beer and Joints and for the first time, Damien took the beer offered to him. Boze had raised an eyebrow but opened the bottle for him with her opener as she went around helping everyone.

Drunk Damien had permanently red cheeks and an easy smile. For the first time, he didn’t seem worried that he was breaking every rule in the book, he didn’t seem stressed at all. Maybe that’s why an equally drunk Wes was able to rest his hand on Damien’s knee, without being pushed away. Maybe that’s why a high out of her mind Mari was able to snuggle into his other side without anything but an arm wrapped around her. Maybe that’s why when Flitz finally leaned in to kiss him, he let him for a moment, pulled away, but then pulled him back in and kissed him harder.

 

* * *

 

Senior year wasn’t easy. Duh. Some of them struggled with getting those good grades on their last report card, some of them struggled to decide what college they were going to, and some of them struggled with if they would finally change their hairstyles. Either way, everything they went through, they went through it together.

Mari cried when Damien, Wes, and Joven got their college acceptances. Boze cried when they all left after their last final. Joven however definitely did not cry during their own pretend prom in Wes’s basement. He was sweating through his eyes.

All of them cried the night before graduation, whether they would admit it or not. Thankfully they were able to get it all out before the actual ceremony when they would be around a lot of people. Wes was the valedictorian and delivered a shitty speech his parents made him write, but they cheered for him anyway.

And then it was over. They were all adults, being thrust into the world. Some of them were going off to college, some of them were not. All of them were getting jobs and trying to figure out what they were gonna do next.  One thing was for certain though, they didn’t regret it one bit, and they never would.

Regardless of what happened next, life was too short and shitty to be sad by yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, any comments at all absolutely give me the motivation to write. So whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
> (Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


End file.
